


Not So Secret

by WritingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWinchesters/pseuds/WritingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Dean and Cas both have a crush on the reader and do cute things to win her heart all the time and always fight over her, reader has enough and admits that her and Sam have been dating for awhile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Secret

You reached over to silence the alarm the second it started to sound, not wanting to wake anyone else in the bunker. You began to stretch, preparing to get out of bed, when a pair of strong arms snaked around your waist, pulling you deep into the sheets. You twisted slightly to see his face and though his eyes were closed, his sleepy smile revealed that he was indeed awake. You felt your heart swell as you looked at his features; you weren’t sure you could ever get used to waking up next him.

‘Sam, I’ve gotta get up,’ you whispered reluctantly.

‘No, you don’t,’ he murmured into your neck, planting little kisses on the sensitive skin.

Your protesting groans were only half-hearted and they soon dissolved into soft giggles as Sam proceeded to kiss every inch of your face. You mustered up your last shred of willpower to escape his hold, straddling him to regain control.

‘I’m sorry baby, but you know the routine,’ you said. You bent down for one final kiss before springing up from the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch you change out of his shirt and pull on your hoodie. You blew him a kiss and he returned it with a wink as you left the room.

You crept across the hall, ears pricked for any sign of Dean. Of course, you’d wanted to stay with Sam but you really did need to get back to your own room, preferably _before_ Dean was up. You closed the door as quietly as possible and slipped between the sheets of your bed for a last half hour’s kip, knowing Dean would soon be along to wake you.

As you lay there, wanting to be back in the other bedroom, your mind began to drift to thoughts of Sam: his heart-warming smile, the way his hugs enveloped you, the feel of his soft lips against yours. You’d only been seeing him for a few weeks but you could already feel yourself tumbling down the rabbit hole, so to speak. You’d both agreed not to say anything to Dean or Cas until you’d had a chance to figure out your relationship together but from where you were standing, it was already looking pretty clear.

A gentle tapping at your door pulled you from your thoughts and you realised you hadn’t even closed your eyes yet.

You sighed, as you climbed out of bed for the second time that morning, but at least there was a cup of coffee waiting with Dean on the other side of the door!

-

The boys didn’t have a case at the moment, so mornings were slow at the bunker. They were primarily filled with the chores that usually got pushed to the bottom of the housekeeping list, but with the three of you working at them, even that was drawing quickly to an end!

Though Sam insisted you didn’t have to, you decided to do his washing. It was weird but you felt this strange urge to do domestic things for him. Seeing his washing mixed with yours was oddly satisfying.

Cas often appeared to check in with you all and he just so happened to pop in today too. He caught you coming out of Sam’s room, your arms full of washing.

‘Hello, Y/N,’

Startled, you dropped the bundle of shirts you were holding.

‘Crap!’ you muttered as you scrambled to pick the clothes back up. ‘Uh, hi Cas! How’s life up top?’

‘As good as can be expected.’

He walked with you down the hall towards the laundry room. You hesitated at Dean’s door but decided to grab his washing too. You doubted he’d notice but you didn’t want to look suspicious in front of Cas.

‘Would it be ok to spend some time with you?’ he asked as you heaped the dirty clothes into the basket he was now holding for you.

‘Er, sure! I mean, I’m only doing some washing but if you don’t mind helping…’

‘I’d like that very much!’ he interjected, making your eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

‘Well… great then!’ you replied with a shrug of your shoulders.

It was actually quite nice to have Castiel with you. He genuinely did seem happy to help you and the calm he exuded made the task seem to go faster and easier than usual. The two of you stayed in the laundry room as you waited for the washing machine and then the dryer to finish. He was content to listen to you chat and asked questions about your life before hunting. Before you knew it, the washing was dry.

‘Thank you, Cas. It was nice of you to offer to help me. I swear those Winchester boys were perfectly capable of doing this before I arrived but now it’s like they’ve completely forgotten how the washing machine works!’

‘You are very welcome, Y/N. I enjoy helping you,’ he said with a soft smile.

You continued to work in a companionable silence, sorting and folding the clean washing. The door banged open as Dean strolled in.

‘Hey Cas, there you- Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!’

Castiel was in the middle of a sorting through a pile of underwear, including your own, and was currently holding one of your bras. His eyebrows knit together and he looked at Dean curiously.

‘I’m helping Y/N with the laundry. It’s surprisingly relaxing.’

Dean noticed you then and a blush creeped across his cheeks.

‘Oh, hey Y/N. I, er, didn’t realise you were… Well, ok. I’ll just… Right.’

You watched with amusement as he stumbled back out of the room.

‘That was weird, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dean blush before!’ you commented to Cas, a smirk on your lips.

‘Here, pass me that shirt. I’ll show you how to fold them so they don’t crease up as soon as you put them in the drawer!’

He watched as you manipulated the fabric with your hands, a small smile on his face, his blue eyes full of warm affection. It was completely useless information to him but he was eager to learn anything you had to teach him, happy just to be in your company.

-

Later that evening, you were all crowded in Sam’s room watching the latest box set of Game of Thrones, though you spent most of the episode either laughing as Dean exasperatedly tried to explain the plot to Cas or desperately trying not to stare at Sam, convinced you were going to give your little secret away. Finally, Castiel announced that he would leave you all to your ‘odd idea of entertainment’.

‘I guess it’s time to turn in. I’m freaking exhausted after trying to explain this show to him!’ Dean said, standing up to stretch. ‘I know he’s an angel but is it really that hard to pick up?!’ Dean shook his head bemused and you chuckled.

‘You coming, Y/N?’ he asked as he reached the door.

You felt your cheeks warm.

‘Oh, uh, yeah. Um, yeah, I better get to bed too!’ you gabbled as you scrambled up from the bed. Dean gave you an odd look as you slipped through the door he was holding for you.

You both started up the hall when Dean started to ask you something.

‘You know, Y/N. I was thinking maybe we-’

‘Ah crap!’ you exclaimed, ‘I left my phone in Sam’s room. I’ll see you the morning, yeah?’

You span on your heel, back towards Sam’s door.

‘Night, Dean!’

‘Yeah, night,’ he sighed, heading down the hall on his own.

Sam laughed when you re-entered his room.

‘I thought you’d changed your mind about staying over for a minute there,’ he teased.

‘Shut up!’ you retorted, playfully pushing his chest.

‘I’m sure Dean knows something is going on,’ you continued, ‘he keeps giving me the strangest looks and he keeps trying to get me on my own, away from you!’

‘Yeah, I don’t think that’s what it is,’ Sam mused, pulling you into him by your hips and lifting your shirt off.

‘What do you mean?’ you asked as he nosed your neck, nipping lightly at the skin.

Sam didn’t answer but you soon forgot as he lifted you to wrap your legs around his waist and he carried you to the bed.

Fully sated, you lay on Sam’s chest, legs entwined. Sam twirled the ends of your hair in his fingers and you let out a soft moan of contentment that morphed into a yawn.

‘Come on,’ he murmured, raising you both into a sitting position. He moved from the bed and grabbed one of the freshly laundered flannel shirts from his chest of drawers. You let him dress you, watching his fingers do up the buttons. The fresh smell of washing powder filled your nose.

‘You really didn’t have to my washing, you know,’

‘I know. I wanted to,’ you smiled up at him. ‘Besides, half of it was worn by me anyway!’ you added making him laugh.

He pressed a kiss to your forehead and crawled back in between the sheets. You instantly, curled up to him, once again tangling your legs with his.

‘Well, I want you to know I appreciate it. So thank you,’ he said softly, kissing you again on the top of your head, ‘Even if it did mean I had to listen to a lecture from Cas for making you do mine and Dean’s laundry!’

You giggled at that.

‘He didn’t? Oh, I’m sorry. I had to say something!’

You lifted your head to kiss his lips and the two of you settled, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

-

As was routine now, your alarm woke you, letting you know it was time to leave the comfort of Sam’s arms and head back to your room. You swapped out of Sam’s shirt and back into your own tee, gave Sam a lingering goodbye kiss and snuck out of the room.

‘Y/N? What are you doing up this early?’

You stopped dead in the middle of the corridor at the sound of Dean’s voice.

‘Uh, I couldn’t sleep. I figured I could make some breakfast!’ you improvised, plastering on a smile and trying to keep your voice as airy as possible

‘Huh, that sounds like a great idea,’ he said with a grin, ‘I’ll make the pancakes!’

Thankfully, Dean hadn’t seemed to notice that you had come from Sam’s room instead of your own.

‘Um, ok! Great!’ you replied as Dean slung an arm over your shoulders and walked with you down the hall, towards the kitchen.

-

You were washing up the dishes after a long a lazy breakfast to distract yourself. You didn’t even like cleaning but the only thing you could find to do that would stop you from clock watching until you could climb back into Sam’s bed. As if he knew you were thinking of him, his arms appeared and wrapped themselves around your waist, making you jump.

‘So, I’ve just been talking to Dean and it appears that he’s heading out tonight,’ he whispered into your ear, resting his head on your shoulder. You twisted in his arms to face him, holding your soapy hands aloft so as not to cover either of you in bubbles, and he shifted his hands to rest lightly on your hips.

‘Are you serious?’ you asked him, a wide grin splitting across your face.

‘Mmhmm, which means we get the place to ourselves,’

It would be the first time Dean had gone since you and Sam had started your liaisons and you couldn’t help but feel the bubble of excitement rise in your chest. Finally, a whole night just the two of you, a chance to play house and enjoy the freedom of the bunker as a couple instead of being cooped up in near silence in Sam’s room.

‘How about I make us dinner and then we can watch a movie?’

‘That sounds perfect,’ you replied, then because you couldn’t resist, you swiped some bubbles on to the end of his nose.

He blinked for a second in surprise.

‘Oh, you’ll pay for that!’ he laughed, scooping the soapy suds form the bowl into his own hands. The two of you tussled in the kitchen, bubbles flying everywhere. Sam, being stronger, managed to grab both of your wrists in one of his hands and pinned you against the sideboard. He reached under your top and smeared the cold, bubbles against the skin of your tummy, making you squeal. You caught his eyes and saw the change from mischief to heat. He bent his head down towards you and just as you were leaning up to meet his lips, the sound of feathers rustling caused the two of you to spring apart.

Luckily, Cas had arrived facing the other way. He turned, with his usual expression of stern confusion on his face.

‘Y/N? Are you ok? I thought you were…’ he started.

‘Oh, um. Hi Cas,’ you were a slightly breathless and you could see that Sam’s cheeks were also a little pink. ‘We were just… messing around…’

‘My mistake.’

The room fell silent.

‘Ok. Well, Sam, I’ll pop out and get some stuff for dinner then,’

‘Yeah, that would be great! I’ll write a list for you,’ Sam replied, grabbing a pen and paper from one of the drawers.

Cas was now standing closer to you, though you hadn’t even seen him move.

‘Y/N, would it be ok for me to join you?’

You nodded in answer but moved over to Sam, taking the short list from him. Your eyes met for a brief moment and you shared a shy smile.

‘One sec,’ he said, voice just above a whisper, and he wiped some stray bubbles from your cheek, just below your left eye. ‘There you go. I’ll see you in a bit,’

‘Bye Sam,’ you smiled, not quite wanting to go. You tore your gaze away from him and turned to Cas. You caught a glimpse of two fingers moving towards your forehead and then, wham, you felt as though you were being squeezed through a tube. The world was still spinning when you opened your eyes, only now you were stood a few yards from the grocery store.

‘Jeez, Cas! Don’t ever do that again!’ you scolded, grabbing a fistful of his sleeve as you tried to steady yourself.

‘I’m sorry, Y/N. I was only trying to help.’

Looking at his wounded expression, you instantly felt guilty.

‘I know, sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to snap. Just, maybe give me a warning next time, yeah?’

A shiver ran up your spine, a remnant of the odd feeling of being transported by angel juice, but you shook it off and headed with Cas into the store.

You opened your list to see what Sam had asked for. Dean was definitely the better cook of the two brothers but you had to give Sam credit for trying. It warmed your heart to think of him trying to do such a normal boyfriend thing for you. You weren’t even sure what he was going to make yet but maybe you could figure it out from the ingredients. A smile spread across your face when you saw the little note scrawled at the bottom of the page.

_It’s a shame we were interrupted, it’s a good job we have the whole night ahead of us…_

That thought was enough to keep you grinning as you made your way around the store. Even Cas’ insistent staring couldn’t get you down!

-

Dinner was done and you were pleasantly full. Sam, knowing his limits in the kitchen, had made you both pizza. Simple yet immensely satisfying. You left him to put the dishes away while you fetched the pillows across from your room for added comfort.

You were plumping and arranging the pillows, ready to snuggle down for a movie with Sam when you heard footsteps behind you. You turned around, a grin plastered on your face, but instead of your boyfriend, you found yourself facing Dean.

‘Hey, Y/N. Sam said you two were going watch a movie tonight? Mind if I join you?’ he asked, as he slumped down onto the edge of the bed.

‘Oh, I thought you were out tonight?’ you replied, trying to keep the disappointment from your voice.

‘Nah, I’m not really feeling it. I realised I’d rather just hang out with you guys, so I came back,’ and he swung his heavy boots up onto the clean sheets.

You swallowed a sigh, not wanting Dean to start asking any questions as to why you were so bothered about him being there. It didn’t stop the heavy feeling from settling in your stomach though. This whole ‘keeping the relationship under wraps’ business definitely had its disadvantages.

Sam came in then with his arms full of snacks and soda, though his smile soon dropped at the sight of Dean reclining in what was supposed to be your reserved spots for the evening.

‘Ah. Dean. I thought…’ he started, as placed the cans and chips on the small side table.

‘Apparently he’s not feeling it,’ you told Sam with a meaningful look.

‘Huh. I guess you’re joining us then.’ Even Sam was struggling not to sound deflated.

‘Well damn, guys, you don’t _both_ have to sound so disappointed.’ Dean piped up making you feel a little guilty. It wasn’t really Dean’s fault, it was just bad timing!

‘What? No, Dean, it’ll be great to all hang out,’ you offered trying to sound cheery.

‘Yeah, yeah. Whatever,’ he waved his hand, ‘Look, I promise not make any jokes about whatever geeky shit you two had planned to watch, ok? Now Sam, why don’t you hand out the drinks and we’ll get started!’

You set up the DVD player and turned back to face the room. Dean had conveniently settled himself on the bed and Sam had settled on his desk chair. You had no option but to lay next to Dean. Great, you wouldn’t even be able to get away with any sneaky, ‘back row of the movies’ style handholding!

Sam handed you a soda as you sat down, his fingers lingering on yours just slightly too long to be friendly and you shared a secret smile. Luckily, Dean didn’t seem to notice.

‘Top Gun! Oh, this night’s just getting better,’ he whooped, clapping his hands together.

Though you’d never thought it possible from a classic, the movie seemed to drag. You couldn’t focus on the film at all. You were startled every time Dean laughed or pumped his fist, having completely missed the cued moment on the screen. You’d spent the entire afternoon just waiting to spend time with Sam and now you were left feeling strung out. You’d been building yourself up for it; a whole evening just the two of you, free to be a couple instead of sneaking touches until bedtime. You were antsy and you were sure your body was vibrating with the tension. Dean’s arm, which he had originally rested on the headboard, had slipped and was now half-resting across your shoulder, the weight of it driving you silently mad. You could feel Sam throwing furtive glances your way throughout the film but you were terrified to look back in case you lost all control of your inhibitions and threw yourself across the bed at him. Everything was getting to you.

The end credits started to roll and you immediately jumped up. The two boys looked at you strangely. You felt strained and you were sure it was showing. You’d barely touched the chips or popcorn and your can of soda was only half empty. You hesitated. Now you were standing, you weren’t sure what to do. You didn’t want to go to bed, it was too early for a start! Sam seemed to sense what was going on and came to your rescue.

‘Let’s go make some tea,’ he said gently, putting an arm around you.

His presence sent a wave of calm through you. He felt like home, though you resisted the urge to hug him just yet. He mouthed something to Dean who nodded back and averted his gaze.

‘While you’re drinking it, I’ll get a bath running, yeah?’ he asked starting to steer you out of the room and towards the kitchen.

‘I’ll do it!’ Dean called as you exited. You both rolled your eyes but let him get on with it.

Sat in the kitchen, Sam watched you steeping your tea bag in the hot water. He put one hand over yours and rubbed your wrist with his thumb.

‘I’m sorry,’ you sighed. ‘I was just so looking forward to being with you, just the two of us, and it got a bit much. I know Dean means well but he’s just… there… all the time! You know?’

Sam chuckled. ‘Yeah, I know what you mean,’

‘I really do like him, but I also want some time just with you. Keeping this a secret is hard,’ you pouted.

‘He likes you too,’ Sam commented, and you didn’t miss the look in his eye as he said it.

‘Sam?’ you asked him, wanting him to elaborate.

‘Um, I’ve noticed a few things,’

‘Right…’

‘Y/N, I think Dean likes you more than that,’

You drew your eyebrows together.

‘Are you trying to say that Dean _like_ likes me?’ you asked him incredulously.

Sam just raised an eyebrow.

‘No! I mean… Ah. Well, crap. Actually, that would explain a few things.’

‘Yeah.’

‘So, I guess we need to tell him about us then. Man, this is gonna be awkward.’

‘You’re telling me,’ Sam joked and he moved to stand beside you, pulling you into him for a hug.

You stayed like that for a minute or two before a thought occurred to you.

‘What did you mouth to Dean earlier?’ you asked looking up at him.

'Oh, I said it was your time of the month!’ he grinned.

'Sam!’ you admonished and swiped at his arm but there was no heat in it. He leant down to peck your lips but a shout from the hall caught both your attentions. You swapped confused glances and headed in the direction of the commotion.

'Leave it alone, man! I told Y/N that I was gonna do it,’

'I understand Dean. I was merely trying to help. I’m fond of Y/N too,’

'Fond?! Who the hell says fond?’

Dean and Cas were arguing in the hall, both a little red in the face.

'Guys! Will you both calm down? What’s going on with you two?’ Sam asked, stepping forward.

'He was-’

'Dean won’t-’

They both started, shouting over the top of each other.

You grabbed Sam’s arm, turning him slightly to face you, then tiptoeing up you caught his mouth in a kiss. His hand slipped around your back pulling you into him and you rested your hands on his chest. The hall fell silent as Dean and Cas stared open mouthed.

You broke apart and looked with satisfaction at their shocked faces, even Sam was a little stunned.

‘What-? I-! Since when?’ Dean spluttered.

'A couple of weeks,’

'Uh, three weeks and two days actually,’ Sam added, bringing a blushing smile to your lips.

'We didn’t want to say anything to you two because we weren’t sure where it was gonna go but I’ve got to be honest; I’m pretty serious about Sam and I think he feels the same,’ you explained and you felt Sam place his hand on your lower back.

You’d never seen Dean look so embarrassed. He was completely lost for words and even the top of Cas’ ears had gone pink.

'So,’ you asked, 'are you guys ok with this?

Cas was first to speak.

'This does make things clearer to me. I can’t deny that I have been feeling affection for you recently, Y/N but I can see that you are happy with Sam. I hope we can continue our friendship without any awkwardness?’

'Of course, Cas!’ you said, walking over to give him a hug.

'I’d better be off. I’ll see you all soon,’

He vanished, leaving the three of you alone in the hall.

'Pfft!’ Dean snorted, 'dude tries to flirt and he comes off looking like a creepy stalker!’

'No, you’re right, he should have used the tried and tested technique of sneakily putting your arm around a girl while you’re watching a film, right?’ you teased, your face a picture of innocence. Dean’s face flamed and Sam burst out laughing.

'You can’t blame a guy for trying,’ Dean mumbled, trying to regain a bit of confidence. 'And you can shut up,’ he pointed a finger at Sam. 'I can still kick your ass, moose size or not!’

He was fast looking more comfortable and back to his usual, cocky self.

'Seriously though, I am happy for you guys. Just, you know, go easy on the gooey stuff,’ he patted you both on the shoulder and headed towards his room, stopping at the door to throw one more comment.

'Oh, and hey, Y/N, don’t be afraid to knock my door if you change your mind about the hotter brother,’ he joked with a wink before going in.

'Come on, you.’ Sam scooped you into his arms and you giggled at the unexpected lift. 'Let’s go to bed, and this time we can lie in!’


End file.
